Continuer
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Edward parti, Bella comprend peu à peu qu'elle n'a pas besoin de l'aide de Jacob ou de qui que ce soit. Résignée, elle veut continuer à vivre aussi normalement que possible mais sait déjà qu'elle ne pourra jamais aimer un autre homme. Sa vie prend une tournure inattendue et étonnante. Et un jour sa route va croiser à nouveau celle des Cullen. Mini fic rapide à lire ! - TERMINÉE
1. Continuer

_Salut à toutes!_

_Une petite histoire en trois parties..._

* * *

**Continuer...**

**Couple: Edward et Bella Rating: M**

**PDV: Bella**

* * *

**2006**

_Bella a sauté de la falaise et Alice est arrivée le lendemain..._

* * *

Le retour d'Alice commençait à m'inquiéter, que se passerait-il pour moi quand elle repartirait? Je l'entendais discuter avec mon père dans la cuisine, il lui disait que j'avais été un automate ces derniers mois, depuis qu'_il_ m'avait quittée. Charlie avait vu clair dans mon jeu, il avait compris que je n'allais pas mieux mais que j'avais appris à le cacher.

Mon père demanda si Edward allait revenir, Alice éluda en disant simplement qu'il ignorait qu'elle était venue à Forks et qui lui se trouvait en Amérique du Sud. Charlie allait répliqué et j'eus peur qu'il en demande davantage. Je fis du bruit dans les escaliers pour le stopper, nul doute qu'Alice savait que j'avais tout écouté. Charlie se leva et me salua avant de partir rapidement à la station.

"Tu vas mieux?" me demanda Alice en me pointant la chaise à côté d'elle.

Je ne voulus pas m'assoir sur cette chaise, celle où _lui_ s'asseyait, avant... cela me paraissait si loin. Je me sortis un bol, du lait et des céréales et mangeais debout, nerveuse.

"Tu travailles aujourd'hui?"

"Non."

"Tu vas bien?"

"Oui." soupirai-je, plus agacée par moi-même que par cette question récurrente.

"Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du me montrer."

"Non! Au contraire. J'ai lutté pour me souvenir de tout, pour ne pas oublier ou croire que j'avais rêvé."

Alice me dévisagea longuement en silence, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Je lui avais dit que tu réagirais mal. Mais d'après ton père, tu te remets."

"Je ne suis pas malade." assénai-je, énervée par son ton enjoué.

"Je sais, Bella. Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui?"

Je voulais lui demander de me raconter tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant moi et après moi.

"Comment vont les autres?" demandai-je par dépit.

"Rien n'est plus pareil, quand nous avons cru que tu t'étais suicidée..."

"Tu leur as dit que je n'étais pas morte au moins ?" m'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

"Oui rassure-toi, je les ai prévenus."

"Alors mission accomplie, tu peux repartir." lâchai-je en tentant de maitriser les trémolos de ma voix.

"Sans doute."

"J'aurais aimé que tu restes un peu."

Elle se leva avec grâce et me sauta dans les bras.

"Moi aussi, allez, va t'habiller!"

La journée se passa doucement, Alice me raconta que tous, à l'exception d'un, avaient passé les derniers mois chez les Denalis en Alaska. Emmett et Rosalie allaient partir en Europe, à la rentrée, ils iraient à l'université. Alice avait fait des recherches sur son passé grâce aux informations lâchées par James au printemps dernier.

La soirée avec Charlie parut un peu plus normale qu'habituellement, grâce à Alice. Le lendemain, mon père se rendit à l'enterrement de Harry Clearwater. J'aurais du l'accompagner, il ne me le demanda pas, j'eus honte de lui faire défaut. Surement que je n'avais pas été la fille idéale ces derniers mois. Je me motivais à faire le grand ménage, j'aurais l'esprit et les mains occupées ainsi, et cela soulagerait un peu mon père.

Tandis que je m'acharnais à récurer la salle de bains, Alice était sur le seuil, examinant ses ongles, elle me posa des questions sur mes camarades de classe, je fus vite à cours de réponses.

En fin de matinée, Jacob sonna chez moi, chassant par cette occasion Alice. Elle me promit de revenir sitôt "mon ami" parti. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas, je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée que les loups et les Cullen puissent coexister dans ma vie, j'avais eu les vampires puis les loups, je ne savais pas si un jour j'aurais les deux clans en même temps.

" Salut."

Jacob était tendu, sur les gardes, il avait senti Alice.

"Elle n'est pas là."

La suite consista en une vilaine dispute, puis quelques mots de regret et encore une dispute. Ces derniers temps, enfin depuis que je savais que Jake était un loup, nos rapports étaient difficiles. Avant nous n'étions que deux jeunes, trainant dans un garage dépouillé. Aujourd'hui nous étions presque des ennemis malgré nous, chacun avec ses secrets et sa loyauté pour un clan.

Il me reprocha d'être amie avec les Cullen, de ne pas m'inquiéter qu'il ne pouvait plus me protéger, de ne pas le choisir lui. Jacob convint aussi que réunir ces deux clans dans ma vie était impossible, la question était futile puisque les Cullen étaient partis, Alice ne resterait pas indéfiniment ici.

C'était trop triste et bête à la fois selon moi, mais pour Jacob, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il me regarda intensément, prononça mon prénom d'une façon trop sensuelle, ma tête me hurlait qu'il me fallait déguerpir mais mon corps ne bougea pas.

En étais-je seulement capable? Me laisser aller avec Jacob signifierait-il guérir? Je n'étais pas malade mais malheureuse, ma souffrance n'avait pas de nom, ça allait au-delà de tout, Jacob ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne le pouvait. Pour autant, devais-je survivre encore ou devais-je aller de l'avant?

Son regard s'adoucit, c'était si tentant de s'y noyer. Il pourrait tout me donner, tout m'offrir. Pour lui, je n'aurais pas à partir, il me l'avait promis. Peu après sa transformation, il avait cru qu'il était dangereux pour moi, lui aussi avait voulu sortir de ma vie. Mais Jacob était revenu, plus fort, plus chaud, plus indispensable que jamais. Je ne savais plus comment être apeurée, je me sentais en sécurité.

Ses lèvres descendirent vers les miennes, leur chaleur irradiant déjà sur les miennes. Mon coeur se révolta, il ordonna à mon visage de se détourner et Jacob me sentit me raidir, il suspendit son geste.

Le téléphone sonna à cet instant, brisant définitivement ce moment d'égarement. Jake me supplia du regard de l'accepter, d'ignorer le reste mais j'en étais incapable. Oui j'aurais pu l'aimer, oui j'aurais pu être heureuse, sans doute que je ne le voulais tout simplement pas.

Jacob décrocha le téléphone et je crus un instant que le combiné allait se briser dans sa main.

"Résidence Swan." répondit-il.

Agacée qu'il prenne ce droit chez moi, je tendis la main vers le téléphone mais il refusa de me le donner, ce qui m'énerva davantage. L'interlocuteur parla encore et Jacob se raidit.

"Il est absent." lâcha-t-il sur un ton presque menaçant.

"Jake! Donne-moi le téléphone immédiatement!" m'écriai-je.

Il parut surpris de mon éclat et je pus lui prendre le combiné.

"Allo?"

Personne ne répondit mais j'entendis un souffle erratique.

"Allo?"

D'un regard, j'interrogeai Jacob. Il mima "docteur" et je compris pourquoi il s'était crispé. C'était Carlisle !

"Carlisle? Tout va bien?"

"Et toi?" me dit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Carlisle, quels que soient les efforts faits pour la modifier.

"Edward?"

"Tu vas bien?" répéta-t-il.

Je souris pour la première fois depuis des mois, mon coeur se gonfla d'espoir! Sa voix, même à travers le téléphone, c'était une mélodie, la preuve qu'il existait, et il ne m'avait pas oubliée!

"Non Edward." répliquai-je doucement mais fermement.

Non je n'allais pas bien, je réalisais que tous les efforts que j'avais déployés avaient presque réussi à masquer le manque et la souffrance, et je ne le voulais plus. Je ne voulais plus prétendre aller bien, je ne voulais plus faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

"Tu as sauté d'une falaise." me dit Edward, sa voix torturée, comme lorsque je faisais quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Jacob me fusillait du regard, il se sentait rejeté et blessé. Soudain je compris qu'il n'allait pas me laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que je finisse dans ses bras. Et c'était impossible, il avait besoin de le savoir, de l'entendre.

"C'était stupide, je sais, je voulais juste m'amuser." répliquai-je tout en réfléchissant à qui accorder mon attention.

Je détestais être partagée entre Edward et Jacob et depuis que ce dernier m'avait aidée à refaire surface, cette lutte entre ces deux parties de mon coeur, parties inégales, me laissait toujours perdante. J'avais voulu faire triompher mon amitié pour Jake puisque Edward était parti, j'avais eu tort. Je m'étais voilée la face, menti et trahie.

"T'amuser?" ironisa-t-il.

Edward me l'avait dit quand il était parti, pourtant je n'avais voulu croire qu'aux faits. Il était parti, il n'avait plus voulu de moi à ses côtés, mais il m'avait dit qu'une partie de lui continuerait à m'aimer, je pouvais m'en satisfaire. Je devais le lui dire et le dire à Jacob, la guerre entre eux dans mon coeur été terminée, Edward gagnait haut la main.

"Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime encore, je ne pourrais JAMAIS en aimer un autre."

Le visage de Jacob allait me hanter à jamais, je l'avais plus que blessé. Il semblait être au bord des larmes, très vite cependant il masqua sa peine. Il tourna les talons et j'entendis la porte claquer.

"Edward..." soupirai-je de soulagement et heureuse aussi de ne pas sentir mon coeur se briser encore.

"Je suis désolé."

"Attends!"

Il avait raccroché, de toute façon, je n'avais nourri aucun espoir de le convaincre de revenir. Quelques mots avaient suffi pour me ramener à la raison, quelques mots pour me rappeler que je ne voulais aimer que lui, ne vivre que pour lui. Je me laissai glisser au sol, ne voulant pas penser au présent, je me repassai les quelques mots qu'il avait eus.

"Bella!"

Alice était penchée au dessus de moi, un verre d'eau à la main. Je m'en saisis sans réfléchir et le bus. Elle passa sa main sur mes joues étonnamment sèches.

"La famille arrive, on va s'occuper de Victoria." me promit-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, me levai et filai rapidement dans ma chambre. Avec délectation, je me permis de prononcer encore son prénom, provoquant à chaque fois une étincelle. Mon coeur meurtri se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, le trou se refermait vite, la vie qui m'avait désertée revint avec force. Je l'aimais, je l'aimerais à jamais, il n'y avait rien à changer, à guérir, je n'étais pas malade, je n'étais pas cassée. J'aimais Edward, peu importait où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait, je l'aimais.

Les heures passèrent, mon père vint me voir après que la nuit fut tombée, il me parla doucement et je dus lui répéter plusieurs fois que j'allais bien. Le lendemain matin, je m'étirai après fait le plus doux des rêves. En fait, j'avais rêvé de ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward, nos moments à la clairière, nos baisers, nos mains liées, nos corps collés. Je ne m'étais pas réveillée en hurlant, aucun cauchemar n'avait sali ma mémoire. Oui Edward m'avait quittée, ça ne restait qu'un détail malheureux dans notre histoire d'amour.

Je ne pris pas un instant pour penser à Jacob, à la meute de loups ou encore à Victoria et aux Cullen. Je ne pensais pas non plus à tous ces devoirs que je devais faire durant les vacances, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. J'aurais mon diplôme, je pourrais me satisfaire d'une note moyenne.

Vers treize heures, la faim me tenaillant, je trouvai Charlie assis dans son fauteuil devant un match de baseball.

"Je vais prendre une année sabbatique après mon diplôme." lui annonçai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, éberlué, il avait déjà eu cette expression la veille.

"J'ai loupé les dates limites d'inscription pour l'université, si je veux, je pourrais aller à Port Angeles mais..."

"Je vois... Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors?"

"Je n'en sais rien."

Je le laissai en plan et me rendis dans la cuisine, j'avais maintenant une faim de loup. Je dévorai deux sandwiches avec du fromage et des cornichons, puis quelques yaourths et bus la moitié de la bouteille de jus d'orange. Ensuite, je retournai dans ma chambre. J'avais envie de sortir mais la prudence s'imposait, tant que Victoria n'était pas arrêtée.

Je ne fis pas le diner ce soir-là, mon père commanda une pizza avant d'aller travailler, pour une fois, je ne lui laissai pas ma moitié, ce qui le fit rire. Il se décida à me parler, j'avais bien vu qu'il était déconcerté par mon attitude.

"Alice est encore dans le coin?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, elle devait rejoindre sa famille."

"Tu as vu Jacob cette semaine?"

Voilà qui gâchait quelque peu mon humeur, il fallait pourtant mettre les choses au clair.

"Papa, nous ne sommes plus amis Jacob et moi."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Nous ne voulions pas les mêmes choses, c'est mieux ainsi de toute façon."

"Tu as tort de tirer un trait sur votre amitié. Il t'a vraiment aidée à aller mieux." se renfrogna mon père.

"Pas du tout, il m'a distrait et j'ai failli oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier."

Charlie se doutait-il du fossé qui me séparait désormais de Jake, fossé que j'avais creusé bien plus que lui?

Le jour de la reprise des cours était imminent et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de perdre plus de temps au lycée. Ma seule consolation fut de l'imaginer auprès de moi, revoir la façon dont il se tournait toujours vers moi pendant le déjeuner, quand il se collait à moi lors des cours.

Je me souvins d'un après-midi dans la clairière à la fin de l'été.

_Nous avions évoqué la rentrée et Edward avait soupiré._

_"Tu dois t'ennuyer au lycée." avais-je souligné._

_"Plus maintenant, et cette année sera encore moins ennuyeuse puisque je..."_

_Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase et avait froncé ses sourcils. Cette expression était l'équivalent de ma manie de me mordre la lèvre inférieure quand j'hésitais._

_"Dis-moi." l'avais-je pressé._

_Il n'avait toujours rien dit. A la place il avait baissé la tête et passé sa main dans ses cheveux._

_"J'aimerais pouvoir être avec toi à chaque cours." m'avoua-t-il enfin._

_Je lui avais offert mon plus beau sourire, ravie et émue._

_"Moi aussi!"_

_"Vraiment? Tu ne me trouves pas trop... collant?"_

_"Je voudrais ne jamais avoir à quitter tes bras Edward, évidemment que je ne te trouve pas collant!"_

_Il m'avait souri et mon coeur avait eu un raté, une habitude. A la rentrée, nous avions eu tous nos cours ensemble, un vrai soulagement._

Début mai, la routine avait bien repris ses droits, j'allais en cours, je travaillais, faisais les courses, j'étais seule et heureuse tout de même. Mes amis du lycée avec qui j'avais renoué avant les vacances tentèrent de me faire sortir mais je refusais toujours. Inutile de mettre d'autres personnes en danger en étant simplement avec moi.

Je reçus un appel d'Alice un jeudi matin, juste avant de partir en cours.

"Salut Bella." me dit-elle doucement.

"Alice! Comment ça va?"

"Euh bien. Je voulais juste te prévenir que nous avions réglé le problème avec Victoria, tu n'es plus en danger. Nous sommes vraiment désolés."

"Merci, je vais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici! rigolai-je. Tu as prévenu les Quileute? Euh non, quelle question! Tu veux que je m'en charge?"

"Oui, s'il te plait."

"Pas de soucis."

"Bella, je voudrais que tu notes un numéro de téléphone, que tu le gardes précieusement. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, contacte-nous."

Alice semblait toujours inquiète, je ne la reconnaissais qu'à peine sans ces intonations joyeuses.

"D'accord, mais si Victoria n'est plus là, je n'ai plus rien à craindre, non?" questionnai-je.

"On ne sait jamais."

"Tu as vu quelque chose?" m'alarmai-je.

"Non, ton avenir est clair pour moi. Fais juste attention quand tu seras à Mexico, n'achète pas de burritos."

Je ris à gorge déployée, sacrée Alice.

"Ok, merci de l'avertissement."

"Bella, pourquoi tu es si... vive?"

"Tu t'attendais à ce que je hurle ou que je pleure? Eh non! C'est fini, je vais mieux."

"Tu es avec Jacob?" tenta-t-elle, l'idée semblait la dégouter autant que moi.

"Non, Jacob et moi ne sommes plus amis."

"Ok, alors je vais te laisser, tout le monde t'embrasse."

"Moi aussi! Passe leur le bonjour de ma part."

En raccrochant, je me sentis vraiment bien. Les Quileute allaient être en paix sans vampire à chasser, et moi j'allais enfin pouvoir retourner dans la clairière, sortir avec mes amis, faire des projets.

Lors de la remise des diplômes, je ne tenais plus en place. J'avais prévu d'aller passer l'été avec ma mère, je déciderai après ce que j'allais faire de mon année sabbatique. Mes amis partaient tous pour l'université, je ne les enviais pas vraiment. Mon père applaudit lorsque mon nom fut appelé, j'attrapai le papier enroulé et rejoignis rapidement le reste des élèves. Plus tard, Charlie insista pour que nous dinions au seul restaurant de la ville, le Lodge. L'ambiance y était un peu folle, la salle était remplie d'autres diplômés et de leur famille.

Le jour de mon départ pour Jacksonville, j'envoyai un message à la famille Cullen pour les remercier. J'étais touchée qu'Alice ait tenu à ce que je puisse les contacter et de fait, leur absence m'était moins insupportable. Je savais maintenant qu'ils ne m'avaient pas oubliée et même si il était plus que probable que jamais je ne les reverrais, je me sentais moins seule. Il fallait que je garde espoir qu'Edward revienne.

**2012**

« Bella ? On a besoin de toi sur le plateau. »

Clarisse raccrocha et je me levai de mon bureau en râlant. Je détestais intervenir, c'était hélas souvent nécessaire...

J'entrai dans le petit hangar qui nous servait de studio de tournage, Stewart, Preston et Clarisse étaient mes employés et mes amis... notre collaboration avait été le fruit du hasard et de l'ennui.

« Te voilà ! s'écria Clarisse, soulagée. Voici Wendy et son mari John. Ils ont une question sur le scénario. »

Je secouai la tête et me tournai vers le couple. C'était difficile de les écouter alors qu'ils étaient nus au milieu d'un décor de plumes et de nuages roses...

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

_La suite bientôt, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_


	2. Imaginer

_Voici la suite! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniales!_

* * *

… **Imaginer... **

**2012, suite**

« Salut papa, j'ai eu ton message, je vais arriver vers dix-huit heures. A ce soir. »

Je connaissais par cœur la route entre Seattle et Forks. Depuis la fin de mon année sabbatique, j'avais décidé de rester dans l'État de Washington et y avait étudié la littérature. Pour passer le temps, j'avais écrit. Au début, mes fictions étaient sombres et tristes, j'avais eu le déclic grâce à Angela. Elle venait de se marier avec Ben et sa cousine avait organisé un enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Quand mon amie fut saoule, elle et les invitées parlèrent de leurs fantasmes.

En me coupant du monde comme je l'avais trop longtemps fait, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais grandi et un peu guéri, j'étais passée à côté de ma sexualité. Je ne m'étais jamais remise du départ d'Edward, j'avais tant de regrets, tant de choses que je n'avais pas pu faire avec lui.

Alors un soir, après avoir un peu bu, j'avais osé écrire mes fantasmes, et la star était toujours Edward. Si seulement il avait été humain, j'aurais pu vivre tout ça avec lui, l'université, l'amour, le sexe, le travail...

Angela avait découvert mon nouveau hobby, derrière mon dos, elle avait envoyé quelques nouvelles à un éditeur spécialisé dans la littérature érotique et j'avais été publiée ! J'avais pris un nom d'emprunt, mon recueil de nouvelles se vendit très bien compte tenu du public restreint. Seule Angela était au courant à l'époque et mon éditeur, Kenny, c'étaient eux qui m'avaient poussée à accepter une offre extravagante d'un couple de millionnaire qui avait voulu que je leur écrive un scénario et les mette en scène en train de... jouer.

Quatre ans plus tard, je continuais de publier un recueil par an de nouvelles érotiques et je m'étais entourée de Clarisse, quarante et un an, chef de plateau et responsable du décor, Stewart, vingt-deux ans, ingénieur son et Preston, trente-quatre ans, ex star du porno, conseiller et metteur en scène. J'avais en charge la création et surtout la gestion de l'entreprise « Vos Fantasmes ».

Un weekend par mois, je retournais chez mon père et retrouvait la petite ville de Forks. Trois ans plus tôt, il s'était remariée avec Sue, la veuve d'un de ses amis. Il était depuis le même mais plus heureux, notre relation s'était vraiment renforcée au fil des années, pour autant, je ne pouvais lui avouer ce que je faisais vraiment de ma vie.

Ma mère avait failli découvrir le pot aux roses quand elle avait fait appel à mes services sans le savoir. Traumatisant serait trop faible pour décrire cette séance. J'étais terrée dans mon bureau mais je savais ce qu'il se passait puisqu'elle et Phil avaient pioché dans un de mes recueils pour leur scène...

Mon activité commençait à devenir trop prenante et mon agent me suppliait de faire de la publicité. Jusqu'alors, nous étions connus grâce au bouche à oreille, Kenny voyait déjà des dizaines de studios dans tous le pays... Il me disait que j'allais être millionnaire et ayant été toute ma vie modeste, je n'étais toujours pas décidée à aller plus loin dans cette aventure. Mes parents me croyaient correctrice pour Kenny, ils n'avaient pas vu mon nouvel appartement et j'avais du prétendre avoir pris un crédit sur sept ans pour justifier le successeur de ma camionnette, un coupé Mercedes bleu foncé.

Bien que ça surprenait toujours mon père, je l'accompagnai à la pêche chaque dimanche matin quand j'étais à Forks. C'était une vraie bulle de tranquillité et de normalité dans ma vie.

« Ça va à la réserve ? » demandai-je.

« Rien ne change. Ah oui ! Emily attend son deuxième. »

Il ne savait vraiment pas amener un sujet sans en avoir l'air, je le voyais venir.

« Je suis contente pour elle. »

« Tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Non... »

« Ok... Tu sais que Jake va se marier n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Lisa est une femme merveilleuse. »

« Oui... tu viendras ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais... »

« Ok, je n'insiste pas. Je me demande juste quand tu vas enfin avancer. »

« J'ai avancé papa ! »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« De toute façon, je n'ai jamais voulu me marier ou avoir des enfants. Il va bien falloir que tu te mettes en tête que je suis bien comme je suis. »

« Ok Bells, désolé. »

Deux sujets étaient sensibles avec mon père, Jacob et Edward, les deux seuls garçons qui aient compté pour moi et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'avais perdu. Aucun de deux ne m'avaient donné signe de vie depuis ce jour où six ans plus tôt, Edward avait téléphoné chez mon père et que j'avais dit une bonne fois pour toute à Jake que jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer. Au moins, j'avais suivi Jake de loin, grâce à mon père et à Billy et je savais que lui aussi me prenait de mes nouvelles. J'étais vraiment contente qu'il se marie, j'aurais aimé pouvoir assister à ce grand jour pour lui mais ça aurait été trop bizarre et même si je me faisais des idées, je ne voulais pas gâcher cette journée à sa future femme.

Quant à Edward et les Cullen... je ne les avais plus contacté et eux non plus, fidèles à la promesse d'Edward. Ma vie était normale, sans vampires et sans loups, sans soucis, sans surprises.

Kenny me harcela tout le weekend et Clarisse m'apprit que les clients du lundi matin suivant avaient payé un supplément car la femme voulait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je n'avais pas eu le droit à mon samedi soir chez Angie et Ben car ils étaient en voyage, le weekend fut long et ennuyeux mais j'aimais ça. Je pus lire des heures dans ma chambre, parler avec Sue et passer du temps avec mon père...

Le lundi matin pourtant, ma routine fut mise à mal quand je reconnus à son ton autoritaire, ma cliente. Dans le studio, Mme et M. Peters, alias Alice et Jasper Cullen, faisaient changer les mille et un détails du décor. Clarisse m'appela au secours mais très franchement à cet instant, j'hésitais. Pourtant ça n'était pas comme si je pouvais encore me cacher d'eux. Quoique, ils devaient vraiment être accaparés par leur tournage pour ne pas avoir reconnu mon odeur. J'y allais de mauvaise grâce mais aussi heureuse à l'idée de les revoir.

« Bella ! »

Alice courut vers moi, les bras tendus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? OH MON DIEU ! Non ! C'est toi Vanessa J. J. ? »

« Eh oui, je suis démasquée. »

Jasper resta en retrait et me salua de la main. J'évitais de trop le regarder, après tout il était en caleçon de soie orange foncé... Je me souvenais assez bien d'Edward malgré le temps écoulé, Jasper était un peu plus musclé et plus large, plus brut aussi. Edward était plus longiligne et... félin... voilà que je commençais à parler comme mes héroïnes... Mais Jasper était dans mon angle de vue si je voulais parler à Alice, qui elle portait un string et des voiles rouges transparents...

« Mais c'est incroyable ! Tu sais que je t'ai découverte en faisant du shopping à Milan ? Tu es mondialement connue ! »

« Et surtout anonyme, j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi. »

« Bien sûr... eh beh... Bella ! Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que tu avais une telle plume. Jazz et moi on se joue toutes tes histoires, c'est lui qui a voulu me faire la surprise ! Evidemment je l'ai vu à l'avance... »

« Oui... le monde est petit. La famille va bien ? » demandai-je faussement légère.

« Ça va... Emmett te lit aussi tu sais et … Oh mon dieu ! »

Jasper la calma, je le ressentis aussi. Alice avait enfin compris que son frère Edward ne se doutait de rien non plus et je ne savais pas si elle allait pouvoir le lui cacher...

« Alice, l'équipe a une journée chargée. Il serait bien de commencer. »

« Tu vas assister au tournage ? »

Pourquoi cette idée ne semblait même pas la déranger... c'était presque pire que pour ma mère !

« Non, je ne reste jamais sur le plateau, j'ai dû venir car tu as fais quelques caprices à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Oh mais Bella... tu dois bien avouer que le Taj Mahal est grandiose et que là... »

« Alice, on a des moyens restreints et le décor n'est pas vraiment important. Alors commence ton marathon du Kama Sutra ! »

Clarisse avait proposé à Jasper un peignoir qu'il avait accepté, bien qu'il n'avait évidemment pas froid. Elle fut soulagée quand Alice vint vers elle pour s'excuser et déclarer que tout était parfait.

En fin de matinée, le couple vint frapper à ma porte, j'avais perdu tout ce temps à me calmer. Je voulais vraiment leur poser des questions sur Edward mais j'avais peur qu'ils refusent.

« Voici ton paiement, c'était très bien ! » s'exclama Alice.

« J'en suis ravie. »

Jasper évitait mon regard, était-il aussi gêné que moi ?

« Je préfère te prévenir, demain, Mme et M. Parker ? Ce sont Emmett et Rosalie et si tu m'as trouvée diva, attends-toi à un sacré numéro. »

« Non, Alice, s'il te plait dis-leur d'annuler. »

« Pourquoi ?! On a tous envie de le faire depuis que Jazz a eu l'idée. »

« Vraiment ? Tous ? »

Cela signifiait-il qu'Edward était avec quelqu'un ?

« Oui ! Même Esmé mais Carlisle rechigne un peu. »

Clarisse arriva à cet instant, suivie de près par Stewart et Preston qui venaient ranger le matériel.

« On fait à domicile si besoin, mais c'est le double. » dit-elle à Alice.

« Formidable, je suis certaine que Carlisle préférerait. »

« On peut arrêter de parler d'eux... Alice... »

Mes employés retournèrent vite sur le plateau, me donnant la possibilité d'être directe avec Jasper et Alice.

« Tous ? »

« Pas Edward, évidemment ! » ritAlice.

« Pourquoi... ? »

« Il est trop prude, tu ne te souviens pas ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Elle a cru qu'Edward avait une relation avec une femme. » révéla Jasper en m'envoyant encore des vagues de sérénité.

« Nonnnnn ! Euh, je ne devrais pas trop parler. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? m'insurgeai-je. A la minute où vous allez rentrer chez vous, il saura tout, non ? »

« On a décidé de prendre quelques années en solo, chaque couple chez soi. Edward habite un studio miteux et... »

« Alice ! » la reprit Jasper.

Je regardai discrètement le chèque, l'adresse indiquée était à Vancouver, Canada.

« Jazz, tu m'attends à la voiture ? »

Il me dit au revoir et fila vite.

« Je savais que tu ne me répondrais pas si il restait là, expliqua-t-elle. Es-tu heureuse ? »

« Oui ! Bien sur ! »

Après des années à tenter de convaincre mon entourage, je pouvais facilement répondre sans cligner des yeux ou rougir.

« Pas lui. »

J'en tombai sur ma chaise, je dus faire un gros effort pour ne pas pleurer de dépit.

« Moi non plus... Alice... »

Elle me berça de longues minutes, avec elle, je n'avais pas à prétendre.

« Tu crois que... »

« Décide et je te dirai si ça peut marcher. » me dit-elle, enthousiaste.

« Je voudrais juste le revoir une fois. »

« Ok, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème. »

Elle me cachait quelque chose et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, je ne l'avais jamais ainsi.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oh Bella ! Pourquoi tu n'as envie de le reconquérir ?! »

« Il ne m'aime plus, je ne peux rien y faire. »

« Il va me tuer... sauf si... Bon je vais lui dire ce que je t'ai vu. On verra bien. »

Elle me fit cette fameuse moue qui aurait fait céder n'importe qui sauf que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

« Quoi ?! »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je peux retrouver un peu de toi et lui dans chaque histoire. »

« Non... pas dans toutes... » tentai-je.

J'avais décrit des hommes différents, des femmes qui ne me ressemblaient pas, comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Ah oui, il y avait eu une série de récits érotiques et fantastiques.

« Je me suis inspirée de Dracula. » plaidai-je.

« On a bien rigolé ce jour-là. » se souvint-elle en souriant.

« Tu crois qu'il va être déçu ? »

« Non ! Pas du tout... surpris oui mais pas déçu. Il voulait que tu aies une vie normale. Après qu'on ait tué Victoria, il s'est résigné à attendre le jour de ta mort sans plus rien espérer. »

« Quoi ?! Mais il est fou ! Il m'a dit qu'il serait vite accaparé par des 'distractions', il m'a dit qu'il continuerait sa vie et que je devais faire pareil. »

« Quel crétin. Bella, il faut que tu te décides, il n'y a que toi qui peut le convaincre d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Mais pour ça, il va falloir frapper un grand coup. Déjà, il faut le surprendre, comme il n'entend pas tes pensées, ça te donnera un gros avantage. Ensuite, tu dois t'assurer qu'il ne peut pas partir. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais... Je voudrais juste le revoir, avec le temps, le souvenir de son visage s'efface un peu et ça me tue. »

« Je suis désolée Bella, vraiment. Il nous a forcé à nous tenir éloignés de toi, je n'ai pas eu le droit de provoquer des visions de toi après la mort de Victoria. »

« Quand je lui ai parlé au téléphone... j'ai cru, rien qu'une seconde qu'il changerait d'avis. Mais je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois plus. »

« Je te jure qu'il t'aime toujours, il a fait ça pensant te protéger. »

« S'il te plait, dis à Rosalie et Emmett d'annuler. »

« Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne viendront pas te voir si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

« Je ne suis pas prête je crois. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Finalement il y aura trois parties !_

_Je me suis un peu incrustée dans cette histoire, on fait comme on peut pour rêver ! Lol !_

_Ça vous a plu ?_


	3. Et reconquérir

_Suite et fin de « Continuer ». Je vous conseille de relire les deux premiers chapitres, puisque ça fait longtemps que je les ai publié._

* * *

… **Et reconquérir**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Deux jours, il me fallut juste deux jours pour croire Alice et reprendre espoir. Une fois la décision prise de le reconquérir, j'avais mis au point un plan et ça ne m'avait pris que dix minutes.

Mon plan était clair, bien ficelé mais sa réussite ne dépendait que d'Edward. J'aurais du débarquer chez lui, pensant avoir affaire à des clients pour un tournage. Je serais venue avec mes employés et face à eux, Edward n'aurait pas vraiment eu le choix d'au moins me parler. C'était tout ce que je voulais, le voir et lui parler...

Il n'aurait rien pu savoir, mon esprit était sans doute toujours illisible pour lui et l'équipe n'aurait été au courant de rien. C'était sans compter sur ma maladresse légendaire. Sur l'autoroute, juste après avoir quitté Seattle, j'avais provoqué un accident, notre camionnette n'avait pas survécu, un miracle pour mon équipe, j'avais reçu pour ma part deux éclats de verre du pare brise dans le bras gauche et avais du passer la nuit à l'hôpital.

Je décidai de me prendre une semaine de congés bien mérité, j'avais besoin de calme et de temps pour élaborer un nouveau stratagème. La séance de Rosalie et Emmett avait été maintenue, le matin-même, Clarisse m'avait téléphoné et m'avait raconté les désidératas du plus beau couple qu'elle avait jamais vu. Ça c'était finalement bien passé, ma collègue m'avait prévenue qu'un énorme bouquet de fleurs m'avait été offert par Emmett, très déçu de ne pas m'avoir vue.

Trois jours plus tard, n'y tenant plus, je décidai de retourner chez Edward seule. Je commandai un taxi et lui donnai l'adresse que j'avais mis des heures à trouver. Il m'avait fallu payer deux employés de la compagnie d'électricité mais j'y étais parvenue. Au moins, il n'aurait pas pu en vouloir à sa famille, je n'avais demandé de l'aide à personne. Le trajet me couta une petite fortune, j'aurais sans doute pu conduire avec mon bras en écharpe sauf que j'étais trop stressée et aurais pu encore un accident.

Edward ne répondit pas à mes dizaines de coups de sonnettes et à mes suppliques. Finalement la gardienne me houspilla quand je frappais de dépit et de désespoir sur la porte.

« Il a déménagé il y a trois jours... Vous n'êtes pas Bella par hasard ? » me dit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche.

« Oui. »

« Il m'a dit que vous viendriez, voici une lettre pour vous. »

Je déchirai l'enveloppe et en sortis un carton, mes yeux s'embuèrent en reconnaissant son écriture.

_\- Continue ta vie, tu t'en sors bien. Edward -_

* * *

**Trois ans plus tard**

**PDV Edward**

« Allez ma chérie, pousse plus sur tes jambes. » encouragea Bella.

La gamine devait avoir trois ans, elle était mignonne avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau cuivrée. Je ne voyais aucune ressemblance entre elle et Bella mais leur complicité me décontenançait. Trois ans plus tôt, j'avais de nouveau rejeté mon âme-soeur, j'avais voulu pour elle une vie normale, elle méritait tout ce que je voyais aujourd'hui. Elle rayonnait en jouant avec l'enfant, à sa main gauche, un diamant brillait, la maison devant laquelle trônait une balançoire était neuve et vaste.

« Ton père arrive bientôt, Sarah, on devrait rentrer te nettoyer un peu. » décida Bella.

La petite, Sarah donc, refusa. Dans son esprit d'enfant, elle se voyait s'endormir dans les bras maternels de Bella tandis que son papa, Jacob Black, lui chantait une mélodie indienne. Une voiture se gara peu après et Bella prit dans ses bras l'enfant pour aller à la rencontre de Mike Newton. Je n'y comprenais pas grand chose, c'était bien trop déconcertant.

Mike baisa la joue de Bella et fit de même avec l'enfant, puis partit à l'intérieur. Elles le rejoignirent et tous s'attablèrent. Sarah réclama ensuite du chocolat chaud et Mike l'imita. La façon dont il avait de voir Bella avait changé, il n'y avait plus rien de sexuel ou pervers, mais plutôt tendre et reconnaissant.

Sarah, elle, n'aimait pas beaucoup Mike, elle lui en voulait tout en repensant à sa vision d'une famille unie composée de Bella et Jake. Que s'était-il donc passé en trois ans ?

« Je sors ce soir. »

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant. » râla Bella.

« Je sais, désolé. »

« Alors viens Sarah, je te ramène chez toi. »

La gamine soupira et suivit Bella qui était déjà au téléphone pour prévenir Jacob du changement de plan.

Ma présence à la réserve et sur le territoire Quileute étant toujours interdite, je décidai d'espionner Mike. Il s'activa dès qu'il fut seul, il ôta son alliance puis fila sous la douche, prenant un soin un peu trop poussé selon moi pour se laver le sexe. Il allait tromper Bella... avec un homme. Je m'éloignai dès qu'il commença à fantasmer sur son « Riley ».

**_oOo_**

**PDV Bella**

« Elle dort. » chuchotai-je, quand Jake rentra chez lui ce soir-là.

« Merci mille fois. »

Il alla sur la pointe des pieds ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Sarah et s'extasia. Sa fille, petite merveille, le rendait tellement heureux.

« Tu me revaudras ça. » marmonnai-je en me levant.

« Tu adores ma fille ! »

« Mais pas dormir sur ton canapé pourri ! Tu as pu avancer au moins ? »

Jake avait monté son garage, ça lui demandait beaucoup de temps et Lisa, qu'il avait épousé près de quatre ans plus tôt, n'avait pas supporté ce rythme. Elle était retournée au sein de la tribu, les Makah et avait péri peu après d'un accident de voiture. Sarah n'avait gardé que peu de souvenirs de sa mère, à presque trois ans, elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle ne posait jamais de question sur sa mère.

La mort de Lisa avait confirmé à Jake et la meute qu'il ne s'était pas imprégné d'elle. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle je ne passais pas plus de temps avec Sarah, je me doutais qu'elle me voyait comme une mère mais un jour, une autre femme prendrait cette place et je ne voulais pas compliquer les choses entre elles.

Jake me proposa de dormir chez lui et je déclinai. En rejoignant dans la pénombre ma voiture, je me pris les pieds dans une racine et m'étalai de tout mon long. Je m'étais sans doute foulée la cheville pour la trentième fois de ma vie... Derrière moi, j'entendis mon meilleur ami ricaner, il ne vint pas m'aider, il savait que je l'aurais envoyé promener. Je détestais être maladroite et tomber devant témoins.

Nous avions tiré un trait sur le passé, Jake avait débarqué chez mon père le jour du mariage, il avait suivi Mike la veille et s'était cru le droit de m'annoncer que mon fiancé était gay. J'avais soupiré et lui avais confié que ça n'avait rien de nouveau pour moi. Et nous parlâmes, de tout, je faillis être en retard à l'autel à cause de lui, mais nous avions renoué et pour cela, ce fut une merveilleuse journée.

Mike et moi nous étions revu à Seattle, deux semaines après que je fus allée chez Edward. J'étais alors dans un piteux état, facilement mon ancien camarade de lycée m'avait fait sourire. Il avait beaucoup changé, il vivait toujours à Forks et me proposa de faire la route ensemble la semaine suivante pour que je voie Charlie.

Ce fut à cette occasion qu'il me demanda en mariage, rien que d'y penser, j'en riais encore. Il m'avait avoué son homosexualité et j'avais ri car ça me paraissait incongru. Il m'avait confié sa peur des qu'en-dira-t'on à Forks, j'avais éclaté de rire, cette ville était effectivement friande de scandales et Mike aurait été un sujet de choix. Puis il m'avait fait cette offre : l'épouser et vivre chez lui, au bout de deux ans, je pourrais partir avec une pension confortable et sans trahir son secret. Mon père avait été surpris de me voir arriver avec Mike, surpris et plein d'espoir. Alors j'avais pris ma décision et avait présenté Mike à son père en tant que mon petit ami.

Dix mois plus tard, j'avais épousé Mike, j'avais emménagé chez lui, délaissant mes studios de productions pour me consacrer à l'écriture d'un nouveau roman, moins coquin. Prétendre aimer Mike ne fut pas difficile, personne ne s'étonna de notre retenue, j'étais timide et appréciée par ma discrétion. Mon mari avait repris la gérance du magasin de ses parents et gagnait bien sa vie, moins que moi mais cela restait un secret, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que je faisais chaque mercredi à Seattle. Nous vivions au même endroit et peu à peu notre amitié se développa, pourtant nous ne passions que quelques heures par semaine ensemble.

Mike avait rencontré quelqu'un et je savais que bientôt j'allais demander le divorce. Mike avait changé depuis qu'il était avec Riley, un homme plus âgé que nous et qui avait grandi à Forks. J'avais l'espoir qu'il oserait vivre cet amour au grand jour.

Après une rapide douche, je revêtis un short court et un débardeur et allai au lit. La journée écoulée m'avait bouleversée, comme à chaque fois que j'expérimentais ce que je refusais pourtant d'avoir: une famille. Mon retour à Forks m'avait permis de guérir encore, de découvrir que je voulais un enfant mais pas avec un autre qu'Edward. Ma vie me semblait être dans une impasse, je l'avais accepté même si je gardais encore l'espoir.

Mes nuits étaient propices aux regrets et aux pleurs, pourtant cette nuit, mes larmes ne voulurent pas couler, ce qui me rendit encore plus triste, plus dépitée. Si je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer de désespoir, cela signifiait que j'avais réellement tiré un trait sur lui. Je n'y étais pas préparée, je ne le voulais pas, j'avais peur.

Puis je le sentis.

_Il_ était là.

À ma fenêtre, caché sur le balcon.

Mon cœur eut un raté, une larme de joie s'échappa de mes paupières, mon corps tout entier réagissait déjà à sa proximité. Deux mètres et un mur nous séparaient, rien d'infranchissable, rien qu'il ne pusse franchir.

_Il_ était là.

J'aurais pu me lancer dans un questionnement interne sur les raisons de sa venue, je n'en avais nulle envie.

_Il_ était là.

« Edward... » l'appelai-je doucement.

Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement et pourtant il était là.

« Entre, s'il te plait. »

Toujours aucun signe.

Je me relevai et retins un juron en posant les pied à terre, j'avais oublié ma foulure.

« Aie ! » grommelai-je en priant pour qu'il réagisse.

Si il m'aimait comme Alice l'avait prétendu trois ans plus tôt, il ne resterait pas insensible à ma douleur et il se ferait voir.

« Reste allongée. »

Sa voix résonna dans ma chambre, la porte fenêtre avait été ouverte mais lui était resté dehors.

« Entre, s'il te plait Edward. »

Son ombre passa devant mes yeux, quand je clignai, il était face à moi, à genoux sa main fraiche sur ma cheville.

Il refusa d'abord de me regarder, je ne me vexerais pas ce soir, décidai-je. Il était enfin avec moi, il me fallait agir.

Je passai une main sur sa joue qui tressaillit, son souffle se suspendit plusieurs minutes, il n'avait pas besoin de respirer alors que moi j'étais haletante. Sa peau sous mes doigts, je ne connaissais rien de plus doux et électrisant.

« Merci. » dis-je simplement.

« Tu devrais consulter dès demain. »

« Ça ira. » répondis-je avec désinvolture.

Sa tête se releva et il planta ses iris dorées dans les miennes.

« Non Bella, tu dois aller voir un médecin, ta cheville est enflée. »

Il massa encore quelques minutes, nous ne parlâmes pas, puis il s'écarta et je tendis les mains en vain pour le retenir.

« Mon odeur te gêne-t-elle ? »

« Non... plus du tout. »

Il s'adossa au mur à ma droite et ferma les yeux.

« Oh... c'est... ça n'est pas normal. »

« Quand tu as sauté de cette falaise, Alice t'a cru morte, rien qu'une journée, et moi aussi. »

« Quand tu as appelé... » commençai-je sans savoir si je voulais vraiment des réponses.

« Je voulais parler à ton père, m'assurer que tu allais bien. Bon sang Bella, à quoi tu pensais ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Je voulais juste m'amuser, ressentir autre chose que de la douleur. Alors... Alice aurait-elle par hasard mentionné que... que je... »

« Oui. » répondit-il, plus du tout en colère.

« Je suis désolée, ça ne devait être que pour moi. Je voulais juste évacuer ma frustration. Et puis tout s'est emballé. »

« Tu es heureuse, c'est le plus important. »

« Je ne le suis pas, ou plutôt, je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. »

« Je... je voulais voir par moi-même comment tu allais. »

« Je te l'ai dit il y a neuf ans, rien n'a changé pour moi. »

« Tu dois avancer, continuer ta vie. »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'aurais pu finir dans un asile, j'étais si dépressive après ton départ. Mais je me suis relevée seule. »

« Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. »

« Et la plus seule aussi. »

« Je pense en connaître un rayon sur la solitude. »

« Vraiment ? Tu as un secret que tu ne peux pas confier, un secret qui te dévore et que tu chéris malgré tout ? Tu aimes quelqu'un au-delà de tout, même s'il est loin et a trahi ses promesses ? Un amour que tout le monde t'a conseillé d'oublier, un amour qui te consume encore après des années de solitude, un amour qui t'interdit d'aimer une autre personne ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis depuis ton départ, Edward. »

Je guettais sa respiration, inutile car il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, mais il le faisait par habitude, du moins avant. Mon odeur était-elle trop tentante pour lui ?

« Tu aurais du oublier, c'est ce qu'il se passe pour les humains... »

« Tu as sous-estimé mon amour. Je peux comprendre pourquoi pourtant, depuis que tu es vampire, tu entends les pensées de tous ceux qui t'entourent. Tu pensais que je ferais comme n'importe qui, que j'oublierais, que je pourrais aimer à nouveau. »

« C'est ce que je veux encore, Bella. »

« J'espère que tu aimeras être déçu. »

Il m'avait dit cela quand je lui avais demandé d'expliquer comment il avait réussi à me sauver du van de Tyler Crowley, au lycée. Il s'était entêté, je m'étais vexée et quand j'avais appris la vérité et la nécessité pour lui de ne pas être percé à jour.

« Si tu te donnais les moyens... » commença-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour me lever le matin avec entrain et me coucher sans pleurer ! »

« Je sais... mais tu dois m'oublier. »

« Je pense que c'est impossible, je n'ai jamais essayé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus, celle que je respecte le plus, que j'admire et ... »

« Tu es mariée... mais pas à la bonne personne. »

« Tu es jaloux ? » le narguai-je.

« Il est gay. »

Donc il savait déjà.

« Je sais, ça nous a arrangé de nous marier pour les apparences. Mon père désespérait de me voir avec un garçon et lui n'assume pas son homosexualité. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui. » statua-t-il durement.

Mike avait le don de le mettre en colère quand nous étions au lycée, les choses n'avaient apparemment pas beaucoup changé.

« Je le sais... Il y a quelque chose de plus important à discuter. »

« Tel que ? »

« Vas-tu continuer à nous rendre malheureux ? »

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part, pas même un mouvement.

« Parce que je sais que tu l'es aussi, continuai-je. Alice me l'a dit, elle ne m'aurait pas menti. Je suis prête à pardonner tes mensonges et ton départ mais à condition que tu me transformes. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieu... »

« Si, très. J'ai vingt six ans et toi dix-sept, je pense qu'il est largement le temps. J'ai essayé de continuer, moi. Tu t'es contenté de vivre seul, tu as rendu malheureuse toute ta famille. Alors il faut que tu répares tes erreurs, maintenant. »

Il me regarda enfin, je fus alarmée par cette souffrance dans ses yeux.

« Je veux être avec toi Bella mais je ne peux pas te condamner à cette vie. »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui et tu sais que je le ferais. »

En vérité, je n'avais aucun vampire sous la main. Alice m'écrivait parfois sans donner de détails et aucun moyen pour la contacter.

« Ne me fais pas ça. » plaida-t-il, faisant encore un peu plus tomber le masque.

« Ne ME fais pas ça Edward ! Je n'ai pas envie de te forcer la main, je veux que tu me choisisses, pas que tu me cèdes. »

Je descendis de mon lit et me plantai face à lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être vampire, d'avoir envie de tuer à chaque instant, de perdre son âme. »

« Tu y arrives, pourquoi pas moi ? »

« Je suis certain que tu y arriverais. »

« Mais tu préfères me regarder de loin, souffrir, vieillir seule puis mourir ? Tout ça pour soulager ta conscience ? » répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

« Ça n'est pas comme ça. »

« Je n'ai pas d'autres façons de voir les choses. Transforme-moi. »

« Non Bella. »

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes au moins. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il s'échappa et atterrit à l'autre bout de ma chambre.

« Si je sais que tu m'aimes, je pourrais plaider en ta faveur auprès des Volturis. »

Il me scruta effaré puis énervé.

« Je refuse, n'y vas pas. »

« Je ne vais plus te le demander, transforme-moi ou bien je pars en Italie. »

« Ils n'attendent que ça ! Carlisle a un clan trop grand et puissant, tu leur donnerais une occasion en or de se débarrasser de ma famille. »

« Alors je ne dirais rien. » soupirai-je.

Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes à la famille Cullen mais si j'y allais sans que personne ne le sache, je ne dirais que le minimum et...

« Aro a le don de connaître toutes les pensées d'une personne rien qu'en la touchant une seconde. » m'apprit-il, sans lire dans mes pensées, il me connaissait bien.

« Tu es si frustrant. »

« Reste humaine, s'il te plait. »

« Non. »

« Bella, ne vas jamais en Italie, les Volturis sont très dangereux. Ils pourraient tuer toute ta famille et la mienne en un claquement de doigt. »

Nous restâmes silencieux encore un long moment. Plus aucun bruit ne vint perturber nos sinistres retrouvailles. Moi qui avait si souvent rêvé de mots d'amour, de baisers fiévreux, de caresses inédites, d'une nouvelle vie, je n'avais que des mots graves, des soupirs agacés et le froid dans son regard.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à côté de moi ? »

Il s'assit par terre, les jambes pliées, la tête entre ses bras, posés sur ses genoux.

« Je ne peux pas. » grogna-t-il, frustré.

« Ou tu ne veux pas. »

« Je n'en ai pas le droit. »

« C'est tellement stupide ! Tu as passé tellement de nuits à mes côtés, sur mon lit. Je me suis endormie sur toi, sur ton corps, sous tes lèvres. »

J'avais glissé au sol et me tenais face à lui, à genoux. Il commença à trembler et se tassa dans le coin de ma chambre.

« Tu me tues Edward, par ton absence. »

« Ne sois pas si catégorique. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux faire mais tu as tort, ça ne marche pas. Je sais ce que je pourrais avoir, une famille, des enfants, une vie simple et confortable. Mais je ne veux rien de tout ça sans toi, j'en suis sûre. Je suis égoïste peut-être, mais je tournerai le dos à ma famille et mes amis pour m'enfuir avec toi, pour devenir comme toi. Peu m'importe de ne plus les revoir, tu es le plus important pour moi. »

Il se releva, comme aux aguets. J'entendis une voiture se garer et quelqu'un jurer.

« Bella ! Tu vas bien ?! » s'alarmait Jake depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« Oui. » répondis-je calmement.

« Je sais qu'il est avec toi, je veux que tu me rejoignes maintenant. »

« Tu ne pars pas ? » demandai-je à Edward.

Il me fit non de la tête et je descendis rejoindre Jacob. Nous n'avions jamais plus évoqué mon vampire, il n'avait rien oublié et j'en savais plus désormais sur leur statut d'ennemi naturel.

« Rentre chez toi, tout va bien. » lui assurai-je.

« Il s'est approché de ma fille ! »

« Impossible, je l'aurais... »

« Tu sais parfaitement qu'il peut agir sans être remarqué. Dis-lui de quitter la région sur le champ. »

« Il est venu me voir Jake, c'est tout. Il n'est pas dangereux. »

« Bella, ne retombe pas dans ses bras, tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a fait en partant ?! Tu étais presque morte et lui... »

« Stop, Jake, rentre chez toi. » lui ordonnai-je.

Il eut ce regard, le même que neuf ans plus tôt quand je l'avais définitivement préféré Edward.

« Il est mauvais. »

« Il est l'homme que j'aimerais toujours, il n'est pas mauvais, au contraire. »

« Il doit partir. » martela-t-il.

« Il n'est pas dangereux, rentre chez toi. » insistai-je, cette fois-ci en le poussant vers la sortie.

Il obtempéra non sans me répéter qu'Edward était démoniaque et qu'il le tuerait lui-même si il restait dans le coin. Je réalisai que cet équilibre que j'avais cru trouver ne revenant à Forks n'était qu'illusoire. Rien n'avait changé, Jake et moi étions toujours opposés, je mentais aux miens pour ne pas les inquiéter et j'étais plus seule que jamais.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine, sortis un couteau et très vite me tranchai les veines du poignet gauche. Edward fut à mes côtés avant même que la lame ait fini de glisser sur ma peau. Il me retira le couteau et hurla à Jake d'appeler une ambulance. Ce dernier me découvrit avec horreur, le sang s'échappait de mon poignet, il se changea en loup et attaqua mon vampire qui l'esquiva mais ne parvint pas à revenir près de moi. Embry et Call surgirent à leur tour, déjà sous leur forme lupine saccageant l'entrée et démolissant le seuil de la cuisine.

« Elle va mourir ! s'écria Edward. Emmenez-la à l'hôpital ! »

Les loups ne m'accordèrent aucune attention, sans doute trop excités à l'idée de tuer un vampire. Je n'eus aucun mal à me trancher l'autre poignet, l'odeur du sang devint toutefois trop forte pour que je reste debout. Je glissai à terre et observai Edward. Il était acculé dans un coin de la pièce, son regard noirci ne me quittaient pas et me défendaient de me blesser davantage. Les trois loups grognèrent puis se couchèrent pour finalement repartir de chez moi.

« Merci Sam. » dit Edward en me soulevant.

Le chef de la meute se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, il n'avait pas l'air agressif. Ses yeux me sondèrent puis jugèrent mes blessures.

« Il y a encore une chance. » murmura mon vampire.

Le loup grogna faiblement, comme pour lui répondre.

« Transforme-moi, Edward. Ne me laisse pas mourir. » le suppliai-je faiblement.

Je m'envolai dans ses bras et il nous amena à vive allure jusqu'au Manoir des Cullen. Ses dents se plantèrent dans mon cou et tout s'effaça autour de moi pour faire place à un brasier.

**Épilogue**

« Pousse plus fort sur tes jambes, Sarah. »

La petite fille s'envola sur sa balançoire en riant aux éclats. Je la regardai, fascinée et émue. Elle avait six ans désormais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter ne pas pouvoir lui raconter des histoires, lui préparer son chocolat au lait ou encore l'aider à s'habiller. Une autre faisait tout cela, Jake s'était enfin imprégné et sa famille s'était même agrandie.

Mon « suicide » avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre à Forks, mes parents ne s'en remettaient toujours pas. Quant à mon mari, il avait quitté son commerce et vendu la maison, prétextant que vivre à Forks lui rappelait de trop douloureux souvenirs. Il vivait à San Francisco avec Riley, personne ne le savait.

Entre Edward et moi, tout ne s'était pas fait facilement. Il m'en avait beaucoup voulu de m'être tranchée les veines, je lui avais aussi beaucoup voulu de m'avoir faite attendre neuf ans. Notre amour était parvenu à nous guérir et nous vivions désormais en harmonie, au sein du clan Cullen.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini. Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie sur cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je sais que c'est une fic assez sombre mais le plus important c'est qu'ils se retrouvent. Comme souvent, je n'écris pas de longs épilogues, la fin est heureuse finalement ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_La fille de Jake s'appelle toujours Sarah pour moi, en hommage à sa mère décédée._

_A bientôt sur d'autres histoires._


End file.
